


Model

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modeling, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharrkan has a photography project due, and of course he wants to use his boyfriend for his model. But is Spartos all that willing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no explanation for this- it's literally just some random fluff stuff. I don't know. XD

Sharrkan grinned and hummed to himself as he walked across campus. Other students and teachers alike waved at and greeted him, but he continued on his eager way. One blonde made him pause though as he approached the short girl.

"Hey, Pisti." He greeted with a slight wave. "Did you ever figure out what to do for your project?"

The younger girl pouted up at him. "No.. I have no ideas!"

"That's weird for you. You're the creative one." Sharrkan replied, grabbing onto his backpack strap. "Have you asked Spartos? I'm sure he's got some ideas."

"Yeah, I thought about asking him." She replied before grinning teasingly. "But I figured he'd be too busy helping you on your Photography project."

"Wha- How did you know about that?"

"I have other friends in Photography, you know." She grinned more, poking his chest. "So, are you gonna use him?"

"Don't word it like that. But yeah- he's gonna be my model." He grinned confidently and then jumped. "Shit, which reminds me I've gotta go meet him. I'll see you, Pisti!"

"Okay, bye!" She called as he ran off. "Good luck on your project!"

"Thanks!" He waved over his shoulder.

He grinned again when he reached the Fine Arts building, and standing out front was his boyfriend. He couldn't resist the urge to practically tackle him, pressing kisses to his cheek and neck. Spartos gasped and nearly fell over had Sharrkan not been holding onto him.

"Sharrkan!" He cried, frowning at him. "Jeez, are you trying to kill me?"

"Nah, just surprise you~" He grinned as he let him go. "You ready to go?"

"I've been ready. You're the late one." Spartos retorted and started walking towards the parking lot. But Sharrkan grabbed his wrist and tugged slightly. "Wha-?"

Instead of responding, Sharrkan only pouted slightly and pursed his lips. Spartos rolled his eyes and turned back to him. "You're such a baby." He chastised before giving him a kiss.

Sharrkan only grinned lightly as he held Spartos closer. "A baby who loves his sugar~"

Again, Spartos rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Let's just go home, you idiot."

Sharrkan chuckled and led the way to the parking lot, lacing his fingers with Spartos'. "Hey, do you wanna come over today? It's Friday~" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I've got homework to do." Spartos replied.

"Ah, but so do I~ I could use your help. Besides, Armakan won't be home all weekend." He grinned once again.

The redhead sighed before nodding some. "Alright, then. I suppose I can go with you."

"Yes~" Sharrkan fist-bumped the air and gave his temple a kiss. "You're the best, babe~"

"Mhm." Spartos rolled his eyes, wiping his temple off. "You'd better actually work."

"I will, I will~"

Sharrkan unlocked the car and opened the passenger side door for his boyfriend. Spartos smiled lightly and threw his messenger bag in the backseat before climbing in the front. Sharrkan circled around to the driver's seat and started the car up. The car radio started blaring Carrie Underwood's 'Blown Away', to which Spartos shook his head but Sharrkan immediately started singing along.

"You're impossible." Spartos chastised but reached over the console to take his free hand.

"You love me." Sharrkan responded, driving off the school lot with his other hand.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"What're you doing?" Spartos asked from the dining table as Sharrkan got out his good camera.

"What does it look like? I'm getting my camera." Sharrkan retorted, cleaning off the sense before grinning at him. "I need you~"

The redhead set down his pencil to glance at him, arching a brow. Sharrkan had a love-hate relationship with that look. The way he saved it for only him (sometimes Pisti- but not often) and how it was obvious he didn't trust what that meant. But it made him look.. sexy, somehow. It almost made Sharrkan want to be mischievous and secretive.

Well, more than he already was.

Just to tease him a little bit, Sharrkan reached across the table to take his jaw in his hand, running his thumb over his smooth skin. "I want you to be my model~" He half-purred, grinning at him.

Spartos blinked. Either he didn't realize he was flushing, or he was ignoring it. But his cheeks were a bright pink. It made Sharrkan want to jump over the table and just kiss him. But he resisted the urge. "You, what-?"

"You heard me. I want you to be my model for my Photography project."

"But.. I don't- I can't.."

"I'll tell you what to do. You just look pretty~"

Spartos flushed again and jerked his face out of Sharrkan's grasp. "No."

"What?"

"I said, no."

"But- But I need you! Please?"

Spartos sighed and glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "...I won't have to be naked, will I?"

Shoot. There went that idea. Sharrkan thought. "Well, no."

"Or shirtless?"

Sharrkan wanted to cry. "...no."

Again, Spartos sighed. "Fine.. I'll do it. But you owe me."

"Yes!" Sharrkan cheered and leaned across the table again to kiss his cheek. "Come on- we'll go upstairs to my brother's office."

"Why his office-?"

"I have an idea!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Why am I doing this again?" Spartos asked as he glared at Sharrkan, a hand resting on his temple.

"Because you love me and don't want me to fail." Sharrkan replied as he snapped yet another shot, and then moved Spartos' arms. The redhead was sitting at the office desk, supplies and open notebooks displayed on the surface. Now, his right arm was resting on the desk, right in front of him. His left elbow was just by his hand, and his chin rested in his palm.

"How many more pictures do you need?"

"Just a few. Now, do that look you give me whenever you're about to question what I'm doing." Sharrkan grinned behind his camera. Spartos blinked once before arching a brow, forcing his lips into a frown. "There! That's the look~" Sharrkan exclaimed as he took about five or six shots.

"Are we done yet?" Spartos asked.

"Not quite. I have one more idea." Sharrkan set his camera down and circled the desk to stop in front of Spartos. The redhead blinked at him, and then gasped when Sharrkan's hands were suddenly at his hips. He pulled his shirt off and threw it over his shoulder before Spartos could even protest. "Sh-Sharrkan! I said no shirtless shots!"

"Oh, this isn't for my project, though. This is for my own personal collection~" Sharrkan smirked and pushed Spartos back in his seat, observing this art. Spartos was flushed all the way to his ears and even down to his chest. It practically made Sharrkan's mouth water. He grabbed his camera again, but Spartos covered his chest with his arms. "Do not take pictures, Sharrkan!"

"Oh, come on! Please? Just one?" Sharrkan pouted.

"Absolutely not! I'm not some.. nude model thing!"

"You're not nude! Only half-way! And it's just for me- you let me see you naked all the time!"

"Not all the time! And this is different!"

"Spartos-"

"Sharrkan, please. I don't feel comfortable with this.." The redhead's voice faltered a little, and Sharrkan frowned.

He set his camera aside, and then grabbed Spartos' wrist gently. He tugged him up, sat down in the office chair, and then pulled him into his lap. Wrapping his arms around him, he place a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He apologized, rubbing his bare arm comfortingly.

Spartos blinked and twisted a little bit to glance at him. "Sharrkan..?"

He pressed his lips together and rested his forehead against his shoulder. "Forgive me.."

"Sharrkan, I wasn't.. really that upset." Spartos blinked again and gently touched his hand. "It's fine."

Sharrkan shook his head slightly. "No, you were uncomfortable. And I'm sorry."

"It's okay, though." Spartos turned around completely to straddle his lap, cupping his face in both his hands. "You're fine." He kissed him gently and sweetly.

Sharrkan held him tightly, pressing his body closer to his. "You're just so.. fucking beautiful." He smiled wistfully. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"If I remember correctly, you started us off by running smack into me in the hallway and broke my nose, as well as my reading glasses."

Sharrkan winced and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "I'm still so sorry about that.."

Spartos chuckled and slid his hands in the collar of his shirt to rub his back. "Don't be. We wouldn't be here now if you hadn't."

"Hm. True." Sharrkan grinned slightly and kissed his neck, splaying his hands on his back. "I love you so much, you know that?"

"I love you too." Spartos replied, and cupped his face once again to tilt his head back so he could kiss him. "I think I kind of always knew- ever since we met."

"Me too~" He paused to kiss him, and then his nose. "Even with all the blood on your face, and shirt."

"You know, I never got all the blood out of that shirt. I had to throw it away."

"That's too bad. It looked really good on you~"

Spartos flushed but didn't say anything, instead opting to kiss him once more. This time, they didn't stop, and only melted into the passion.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sharrkan woke up when the mid-morning sunlight streamed in right on his face. He groaned and rolled over, only to wince painfully. After a groggy moment, he realized he had been sleeping on the carpeted floor of the office. He blinked, and then noted Spartos on his left, curled up with a throw blanket. Sharrkan grinned to himself, and then couldn't help but laugh out loud. Spartos turned over, and blinked blearily at him. "Wha's so funny?" He asked around a yawn.

"We didn't even make it across the hall to my bedroom." Sharrkan answered, chuckling as he laid back on his side and pulled his boyfriend close. He was at least fortunate he had his boxers on; carpet burn on your butt did not sound pleasant.

"Nope." Spartos shrugged a little bit and curled up close to his chest. "Too tired."

Sharrkan snorted. "I bet." He kissed his forehead.

"We've gotta finish homework today."

Sharrkan nodded and reached up to grab his camera off the desk, going through his pictures. "I wanna take some more shots, kay?"

The redhead groaned lightly. "Why?"

"I need some shots of the both of us~" He grinned, kissing him and taking a selfie shot. "I have separate photos of us in black and white- and then our couple shots in color~"

"That's.. pretty cheesy, actually."

"Maybe. But I just wanna show it to my homophobic asshole of a teacher." He grinned.

Spartos laughed a little and took the camera from him, looking through the pictures himself. "In that case, maybe I should've let you take some pictures from last night."

Sharrkan snorted again and kissed his neck. "I love you so much babe~"

Spartos smiled. "Yeah.." He paused at one picture of himself. Only, it was a few days ago, when he was in the library. He was up, looking through the books on the shelf. He had to admit, it was a pretty good shot. One that might've been used professionally. He glanced at Sharrkan. "When did you take this?"

"When we were studying." Sharrkan grinned again. "I really like that picture. I was gonna use that one in my project, too. In fact, that's when I decided I needed you in it."

"I like it too, actually. Will you send it to me?"

"Of course~"

Spartos smiled and set the camera down again, turning to hug him close. "My back aches from this floor. Let's go to your room."

"If you want." Sharrkan started to get up, and then glanced at Spartos. "Need me to carry you?" He offered with a smirk.

"Please." Spartos responded, holding his arms up.

Sharrkan complied and bent down to pick him up bridal-style, and carried him back to his room. They plopped down on the bed and found themselves in each other's arms comfortably once again. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?" Sharrkan asked.

"Hm, maybe once or twice." Spartos mumbled, adjusting slightly to get comfortable. "I'm going back to sleep.." He announced, shutting his eyes as he cuddled closer to him.

Sharrkan grinned and nodded once. "Okay. Goodnight, Spar."

"Mm.. We'll work later."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Sharrkan chuckled. "Okay. Go to sleep."

"Mhm." The redhead mumbled again before slowly nodding off, snoring _just_ softly.

Sharrkan smiled and pressed a ginger kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight baby~" He half-whispered, and started going through the photos on his camera once again.

 


End file.
